Cream a la crap
by MyWordsAreCancer
Summary: Creams mom is going out of town and she needs a babysitter, who will take care of her in her hour of need? Jared, from subway.


Jared awoke from his sleep to hear his phone blaring his favorite song All star, by smash mouth. It rang out in his ears as he fumbled over to reach his phone, still half asleep. "Hello..? " He said mildly irritated. "Hey it's Coffee, how are you Jared..?" Jared grumbled softly trying to fight the sleep back. "What do you want Coffee.. " He said with a long sigh. "Oh straight to the point, hehe I like that. I need someone to watch cream for the bed couple of days, I'm going on a important business meeting. " He sighed. "Yeah sure I guess, what's the worse that can happen?" He had never met cream before, all he knew was that she was pretty young, and it was going to be really awkward. Jared rolled himself out of bed to start his day, standing and scratching his lower back. He walked over to his bathroom to see his rugged face in the mirror, he scruffed his fingers against his five o'clock shadow. He picked up his razor to shave away the excess grit on his face and turned to his shower. He turned on the water to hear the rushing stream splat against his bathtub. He sighed as he hopped in once the water was hot enough. He grabbed his soap bar and loofah and began scrubbing away. After a period of a long needed scrub he came to his pelvis. He thought of what cream looked like, he knew she was in her teens but how small was she? The thought grew more intricate and more rapid. He could feel his foot long beef steak growing in his hand. He stroked his fat meat monster as it peaked its length. He thought of her underdeveloped body as he could feel himself Lust for more. The scent of his own musk riled him up even more, thrusting harder and harder through his fingers. His breath getting short and rapid as the pleasure grew intensely. He could feel himself about to burst, he groaned and bit his lip as his cock throbbed uncontrollably. "Eat fresh!" He said with a loud groan as he shot his steaming man mustard onto the bath tubs side rail. He tilted back and pressed his back against the cold bathroom wall as he exhaled. The full pressure exploded from his mayonnaise squeeze bottle, letting out another load of his beefy brisket sauce. He pulled himself away from the bath tubs walls and cleaned up his mess. He turned the water off to exit the bathroom, and take a look at himself in the mirror. He wiped away the condensation to see his clean cut face, he then smirked. "The five dollar footling for this month, is Jared."

He arrived at the house a little later as it was six in the morning. With an intense yawn, he rang the doorbell, stretching out his arms. The door opened swiftly as he locked eyes with coffee. She smiled and gave him a big hug, with a sigh of relief she spoke. "Thank you so much for this I can't thank you enough. There's food in the fridge you can make if she gets hungry. She's usually on her laptop all day so she won't bother you too much." Jared smiled and nodded as he walked in. "Sounds good, I got it from here. " She smiled and closed the door quickly. He turned around to peer out the window to watch her leave, as she entered the car a feeling of relief fell on his head. He sat down on the couch in the living room and tried to continue his nap while he could before he would be woken up by Cream. He was eager to see her body, but sleep took more priority at the moment. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the couches pillows as he began to doze off. Before he could fully fall asleep a gloved finger placed itself on to his nose, it was Cream. He opened his eyes to see Cream's big eyes staring into his. "Oh you're awake, everything alright? " She nodded as she examined him from top to bottom. "So you're Jared huh? I don't know what my mom sees in you, your not a catch." She said with a depressed tone. Jared's dreams of screwing this girl were immediately crushed. Trying to make the wittiest comeback as he could he jumbled a few words out. "Well your mom has good taste, she really knows her way around a footlong." realizing he just made an adult joke to a young girl put him on edge, he really shouldn't have said that. She let out a soft giggle and covered her face. "Oh my god that's terrible." she said as she continued to laugh. A weight of relief came over him. He could've just got murdered. "So you hungry?" Jared asked. "Yeah a "footlong" sounds great." She said as she let out a small chuckle. He nodded as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen and fiddled through the cabinets. Pulling some bread and condiments out, he turned to the fridge to pull out some meat. "Oh yeah Daddy's Monster Meat, my favorite. " she said with "Just how mommy likes! " She said as she chuckled another time. She was cracking them left and right, this girl was a riot. Hard to believe she was so young. He chuckled at her jokes, she then turned around as she started walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my room, daddy. Call me when the foods ready. ~" She said obviously joking. He turned to see her slim sexy body slowly glide away. He could feel himself already completely erect, thank god she was out of the room. He laid the meet on the sandwich and was about to finish as he reached for the mayonnaise. The bottle was slippery with some kind of oil and slipped out of his hands and landed on his pants button and exposed his junk. "Well signs don't get more apparent then that..." He grabbed his sweaty baguette as he stroked it quickly the thought of her hot small body had him over the edge, in mere seconds he exploded a hot searing load of his spicy sriracha spunk onto the bread. He cleaned off his junk with the other half of the bread, grinding the sweat and mucus into the bread as well. "Just like mommy likes it." He said as he chuckled. He collected himself and made another sandwich for himself not to seem suspicious. He placed the sandwiches on the dining room table, he sighed with relief as he turned around and walked to her room as the door was slightly open. He peered inside as he spotted Cream on her bed. Her clothes were off as she was jamming a carrot vibrator against her throbbing scream bean. She squirmed all over the bed trying to contain herself and her voice. Her pussyc had already soaked her sheets with her spicy Cajun fetus sauce. The sight immediately had his smoldering beef tenderizer swell up like a wacky waving inflatable tube man. He had to contain himself he couldn't let out another load at this rate. He pinched his dick as hard as he could to hold himself back. He waited as she watched her moan and squiggle harder and harder. Her legs buckling just trying to hold themselves up she gave out one final moan to slightly be heard from. Outside the room, as she exploded a massive load of her pungent pubic grease. She panted over and over as her knees buckled and sprawled out across the bed. Jared sighed with relief as he unpinched his dick, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. If that had gone on any longer he wouldn't have stopped at just watching. He took a few steps away from the door, and backed up into the dining room. "Foods ready! " He said loud enough for her to hear. Jared sat down at the table in front of his sandwich, as he could hear her shuffling quickly around the room to put her clothes back on. A few moments later her door opened as she nonchalantly waddled out of her room, her legs were still clearly going under spasms. She managed to make it too the table as she smelled the scent of the sandwich. She sighed in relief that she could fully relax after her session with a meal. She smiled and looked over to Jared. "Thanks, I appreciate the food." She spoke softly. He nodded as he began opened her mouth and pressed her lips against the bread. She suckled on the tip softly and then tore the head of the bread fiercely. Confused he smiled awkwardly. She stopped as soon as the food entered her mouth. "That taste.. Is so familiar.." Jared really hoped she wasn't able to know the taste of his curdled condiment. He had to think of something quick, before he was found out. "O-Oh I used some fancy mayonnaise packets, it's not like helms or anything." He said as smoothly as he could. She smiled and tool another whiff of the sandwich. "It's delicious! I love it, you'll have to leave me some before you go." She said as she started to eat again. He smiled and chuckled softly not because he got away Scott free, but as he watched her ingest his filthy Caribbean fuck butter. Every bite she ate got him more and more erect, almost tearing the fabric of his black pants. As she finished the last bite of the sandwich, she licked all her fingers from top to bottom with insatiable lust for more. Even if it was for only a sandwich. "Amazing. Just amazing" She said as happily as she could before stretching. "Well I'm exhausted. I'm gonna catch some more sleep. " He nodded still fully erect from under the table trying to hide his hunger for her slutty body. "Can I ask you for a favor, though? I get lonely when I sleep and need someone to cuddle with. I know it sounds really weird and stupid but I just don't want to be alone. " She said softly. Hearing those sweet words made him melt like butter his bloated pussy porker hit maximum overdrive and slapped the bottom of the table. "Yeah just give me a few minutes before I head in there. " He said with a smile. She smiled softly and squealed as she skipped to her room. He looked down to see his massive monster slop fucker trying to fuck the table. As she left the room his cock tore through his pants, looking down he sighed. "You have no self control do you?" He patted the head of his dick as it softly deflated after a few minutes. He took a deep breath as he stood up to turn to her room, he shivered and put a smile on his face as he took this first step. He walked into her room to see a bunch of stuffed animals all over her bed. "C'mon I'm sleepy. " Creme said urging Jared. He chuckled and smiled as he pulled up the bed covers and snuggled his way in. He wanted to seem platonic as possible and not seem like he was trying to get in her pantsu. He turned to his side facing away from her and sighed with relief. Trying to play off his giddiness, he stretched his arms out to play it off. As soon as his arms were raised cream slipped her arms under his. He knew where this was going. This hot young slut was begging for the cock, what right minded youngin' is going to let a full grown stranger into her bed and not expect to get her fishing hole stomped. Before he had time to react she immediately unbuckled his belt and reached inside his pants as she took a hold of his super salt soaker. She felt it grow quickly in her hand as it gradually forced its way out of his pants and reaching its full length. "Holy shit..." She said surprised. When it exited his pants it unveiled a gleaming shine, it was as big and thick as a footlong. "I call it the feast.. At a subway near you for only 12.99!" he exclaimed. "Do you say that to all the girls you fuck?" She asked. "I get paid 40 dollars everytime I sponsor a subway sandwich out of context or commercial." He said as he dragged his fat fucking meatball marinara against her nose, leaving a trail of his steaming Italian meat sauce across her face. She moaned softly to the touch of his jizz dispenser, she took his bulging tuna melt into her hands and stuffed it into her throat. Her mouth immediately began to salivate and soil his thick Philly fuck steak in her hot mouth mucus. She swallowed his toasted tuna spanker all the way to the knot. Jared gripped the fur on her head and grunted as he endured the pure ecstasy of her tight tiny mouth. She slurped the base of his filthy knot and wrapped her tongue around filthy bistro butcher and slid her tongue back and forth. Jared moaned softly, exhaling all of his breathe as her mouth did her job. He could feel himself as he was already about to burst. He gripped her fur hard and forced the rest of his meatballs inside her throat, and pumped a hefty load of his fresh fuck sauce into her stomach. He moaned as he pulled his tasty meat treat from her gullet and let out another load of his putrid cunt punt spunk. Cream squealed as she got covered in Big Daddy's Danimals fuck smoothie, she panted softly as she fell back already exhausted from the succ. "That was amazing, to bad it's over.." She said with another loud sigh. "Who said it was over?" Jared snickered. Cream looked up to see his pulsing pussy pounder still throbbing. He pulled away at the covers and exposed her already naked body. He smirked as he took in a deep breath to smell her tangy tuna twat. He smiled as he saw it was already drenched in her tasty teen teriyaki sauce. He grabbed his fuck pole and placed against her boner garage, as he pressed the head inside as it tore through her hymen. Blood poured forth from her minge as it covered Jared's piece in her red love nectar. She moaned at his penetration, as he sunk his sub deep into her cum cave. He moaned as her musky manwich tightened and hugged his meat monster as it tore through even more as it prodded her womb. He grunted as he forced the rest of his length inside and Pierced her baby gate. She screamed in pleasure as Jared thrusted back and forth in and out of her sweaty fetus ejector. She screamed more and more as his thrusts got more fierce, she could feel herself tearing as he pummeled her fuck hole, Jared could feel himself building up but he didn't want to cum just yet. He pulled cream into of him and stuffed his length back inside. "Who's your daddy!?" He yelled as he pierced her womb once more. She screamed as Jared tore her insides apart." You're my daddy, Big daddy Jared is daddy and I want his fat fucking load of cummies in my fucking pussy!" He chuckled as he pummeled her organs in and spun her on top of his giganticock like a steaming rotisserie chicken. He could feel himself just at his limit. "I'm going to cum Cream, I want to shoot big Daddy's broccoli and dick cheese soup." he exerted trying to hold back. "No No! I want Daddy's hot fuck fudge in my pussy! I want to be Daddy's Twinkie not his toaster strudel! " she yelped with his Swiss spunkinator destroying her insides. Jared gripped onto cream tightly as he pummeled away at her tiny pussy, every thrust pushing towards climax. Jared and Cream screamed together in pure ecstasy as, Jared unloaded his French onion fuck dip inside her as Cream exploded a searing load of her spicy pussy mustard. Their love sauces mixed together in a curdled state as more of Jared's sweet And spicy dick vinegar filled her up to the brim. "Oh my god, Big daddy Jared is filling my steaming baby bakery with his big daddy baby batter, I'm gonna have daddy Jared's baby." She said physically exhausted. Jared pulled out his hairy hung fuck loaf as all of their fuck sauces plopped out of her love retarder. Cream panted as the last drops of daddies hot creamies expunged itself from her smoldering cock factory. Jared chuckled as he turned cream over and put her on all fours. "A-Again? Daddy I can't take another round, you hurt me so much earlier, I don't know if my tiny body can take it.." Cream said still panting. "Oh you'll be just fine, daddy is going to take care of you.." Jared said as he pulled a suitcase from the side of her room and placed it on the bed. He opened it up to reveal a bunch of squeeze bottles with a few condiments inside, lettuce, and tomato. "What's all that daddy, what are you going to do..?" Cream asked confused. " I'm going to make myself a sandwich I already have the meat." He said as he pointed to his cock. "The buns. " He said as he gave a firm slap across creams tight ass. "I just need the condiments and veggies and we'll be all set." He said barely able to control himself. He grabbed two of the squeeze bottles and stuffed them in her shit hole, then squeezed as hard as he could. Mustard and mayonnaise exploded inside of her anal cavity, Cream squealed at the awkward filling. Jared unloaded both bottles inside her and smiled. With enough lubrication provided he stuffed a handful of lettuce in one hand and tomatoes in the other. He merged both of the veggies inside of his hands together and stuffed them furiously into her smelly shit closet. Cream yelped once more at the feel of her Daddy's big fists inside her. He squiggled his fingers inside and spread the fuck salad as deep as he could. He chuckled as he pulled his fists back and left his concoction inside, he saw the curdled fuck yogurt they left on the bed and smiled once more. He slathered his beefy BLD in their filthy fuck puddle, and rammed it inside of her booty butter dumpster. Cream screamed as all of the food stuffed itself all the way into her lower intestine. Cream could only muster gasps of air as she was stuffed harder then a dead dog in a country home. ( Rest in peace biscuit. ) Creams blue bonnet prized taint tightened around his bulging bitch bologna, squeezing tighter and harder around his steaming dick cheese log. Cream rocked her hips against him, thrusting back against his. "Daddy, I can't hold it any longer, your little princess is about to explode! Fill me up daddy, don't stop pumping your spicy love ketchup inside me until I can't hold it in anymore!" Cream screamed. Jared let out a mighty roar, as he jackhammered his piece into her slimy poop slide. Cream could feel herself bloating up from the build up of food filling her organs. She couldn't hold back the force any longer, and neither could he. They screamed as loud as they could in unison as Jared unloaded his sizzling fuck slime into Cream's Spicy buffalo fuck nugget. Cream explogasmed a waterfall of her sweet and sour Szechuan fuck milk, as it poured and drenched the bed. As the final drip escaped Jared's swelled baby blaster, he pulled his piece out as his fresh tossed salad exploded out of Creams fecal fuck chamber. He immediately got down and began to eat the filthy excrement that expunged itself from her yoohoo covered love toilet. Her bunghole stretched out as wide as one of Jared's old pair of slacks. Jared chowed down and swallowed more and more as it shot out, covering his shirt and pants in a mixed fucktini that can only be described as "Filth". As the last of the tomatoes popped out of her Hershey encrusted outhouse, a large amount of pure almond ass butter plopped into Jared's mouth. Without any second of hesitation chewed into her fermented fuck manure and swallowed all that he could. He smiled to only show bits of tomato, lettuce, and shit. He looked not at cream, but at you. The viewer themselves. He smiles and snickers as he places his filthy mayonnaise covered hands against your soft face. He brushes his hands softly against you, and locks your eyes with his. He pulls you close as his face slides against yours as he makes his way to your ear. It's dead silent, you can't hear anything else in this one moment. Time has stopped. He whispers.

"Eat fresh!"


End file.
